Frost
by LizzyBeth010
Summary: A story of loss, forgiveness, and love.
1. Prologue

Flashback Age 7

"I swear I didn't mean hurt her, please don't leave me in here again! It's so dark, I promise I will work harder at controlling it! Please Father don't leave me in here alone!" Screamed the young girl.

"Your miserable curse has brought nothing but suffering to our people, you will stay in here until you either learn to control it or it consumes you." Her Father's voice full of anger as he shoved the young girl into the small pitch black room.

She let out a scream as he shut the door, her tears froze to her face as the darkness filled the room. She felt the growing power within her stir as her fear and anxiety clouded her mind.

She hadn't meant to give her Mother frostbite it was an accident, and to make matters worse she may have injured the unborn baby within her. Elsa stood in the middle of the small dark room trying to calm her breathing reminding herself that even in the dark nothing can harm her. But her anxiety had grown far too overwhelming for such a young mind to handle. The fear ate at her consciousness sending her falling to the floor the power within her freezing everything around her. She felt herself slipping out of consciousness as she was lifted off the floor, slowly blinking she looked up at the stern unfeeling face of her father.

"I am sorry Father." She whispered weakly

"Silence you are no daughter of mine, you are just a monster who needs to be dealt with, and I know just where to send you." He spoke to her in hush dark tone as to not be overheard by the approaching guards.

"Guards escort the young Princess to House Fjellet so she can continue her studies and not harm anyone." His voice once again the calm gentle tone the people of Arendelle were accustomed to. As she was placed in the a carriage she took one last look at the castle she had once called home, as it finally went out of sight she felt the soft tears fall from her face.

Once she arrived at House Fjellet she could see why her Father had sent her here, the house looked as if it was abandoned, and was high enough up within the mountains of the north that no one would notice her powers. As she made her way inside the house she was greeted by the five servants of the house, Mrs. Fairweather the cook, Faith who handled the cleaning, the groundsman Mr. Fairweather, a young boy named James, and the Head Maid Mrs. Robinson who looked softly at Elsa before speaking.

"Come my dear you have had a long day you must be exhausted from your travels, James dear could you help Elsa to her room so she can get settled in." The large woman spoke to sweetly to her before patting her back and pointing her in the direction of her room.

Elsa was uneasy at the households reaction of her, after spending most of her life with people treating her like a monster she didn't know how to react. But the warmth coming from their eyes gave her hope as she smiled for the first time in months.

Flashback Age 16

"Elsa get back to the study and finish your lessons!" Shouted a very irritated Mrs. Robinson who was bellowing from the upper stairwell. She followed the constant giggling down stairs into the kitchen where she found the girl laughing with James who was trying to eat his lunch when she came down and interrupted him.

"Elsa how do you expect to become Queen if you don't ever finish your lesson? Come now there will be plenty of time to bother James once you are done." Mrs. Robinson voice calmer now than before as she ushered her back upstairs.

"But Mrs. Robinson I have already finished my studies not that it makes any difference we all know my Father would rather have a monkey sit on the throne than acknowledge a freak like me as his heir." Elsa spoke with hurt tone in her voice as her silver-white hair fell into her face.

"Now now child you are not a freak." Mrs. Fairbanks spoke up as she pulled the girl into her arms.

"We all know you have a special gift, you mustn't speak so poorly of yourself. Within you is the strength to overcome anything you just have to believe in yourself." She continued with a warm smile of her face.

Elsa smiled as she held onto the older woman, over the past nine years she had finally learned to control over her powers, surprisingly discovering that love was the key to controlling her gift. As she returned the hug she could see James over Mrs. Fairbanks soft shoulder. She felt her naturally pale skin grow flush as she saw him leaning over eating his lunch. When had he gotten so tall and handsome she thought, as she continued to stare at him his eyes caught hers and she quickly broke away from Mrs. Fairbanks the blush on her face only growing. What she failed to see was the matching pink that grew across his cheeks. Mrs. Robinson noticed the young Princess's behavior and while she knew the King would never approve she felt it was only natural a young girl be allowed her first crush even if he wasn't the same station as she was.

"Alright then Princess if you have finished your lessons, then all that's left today is for you to finish your other lesson." Mrs. Robinson spoke up cutting the silence.

"Do I REALLY have to Mrs. Robinson?" Elsa asked childishly knowing full well she had to practice controlling her powers everyday. Mrs. Robinson didn't reply but rather just looked over at the girl with a motherly glare in her eyes.

"Okay I'm going, come on James you know the path better than I do." She spoke with a smile on her face.

Once on the ice field Elsa let the power she normally kept locked inside her free, as she felt the snow fall around as she felt her body relax. It was taxing holding in the swirling storm that was her gift, she had learned over time she had to let go some of the energy otherwise she would freeze her room overnight. Elsa closed her eyes and envisioned a small ice castle as she flexed her arms the ice pulled out from underneath her and within minutes she was standing on top of a miniature ice castle. Smiling she shouted out to James who was by now used to Elsa creating things with ice and snow, but this castle was breathtaking it was clear as glass and the warm sun shining the ice sparkled like crystal.

"Elsa you have outdone yourself this looks amazing." James said flashing a warm smile to her as she added the finishing touches to the castle. Elsa returned the smile her face once again flush from the attention, this time she noticed his face flush as well and her smile grew.

Did he just blush, could that mean he might actually like me she thought. Elsa smiled and began to daydream of what her life could be like if she and James were to get married. Blissfully she dreamed of a simpler life without titles and responsibility, where she could stay in the Northern Mountains surrounded by those who never once saw her as a freak but a frightened little girl.

"Elsa hey you still with me! Do I need to get Mrs. Robinson?" James shouted at the now glassy eyed girl.

"Sorry I am fine, lets just finished quickly so we can go back. I want to visit the village before sunset Bobs and Brooks should have some new books from the Capital in today." She said while trying to avoid his worried looks.

"Are you sure you are okay Elsa, you know you can tell me anything." James grabbing her hands as he spoke. Elsa felt her hands growing cold as the fear and anxiety in her grew. Without thinking she pulled her hands away, fearing she might injure him.

"I am fine James I promise, and you should know better than to grab me without telling me, I could have hurt you." Her voice weak from the thought of causing him any harm. Smiling he took her hands once more Elsa amazed at how warm his hand felt surrounding hers.

"Elsa you could never hurt me." He whispered as he pulled her closer, brushing one hand against her face as he lend in and kissed her.

What happened next neither one of them could have expected, Elsa caught between happiness and panic freezing Jack in his place. But she also managed to melt the ice that they were standing on plunging the both of them into a freeze pool of water. Once Elsa realized what she had done she panicked and began to freeze everything around her, mistakenly locking James deep beneath the ice.

Once she was free of the water she tried melting the ice around him but any happiness she felt within her was gone. She let out a scream that was heard for miles, and the rest of the household came to her aid. By the time they reached her she was laying limp on the snow, tears frozen to her face, whispers softly.

"I couldn't save him."

Flashback Age 18

"All Hail Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Shouted the crowd that surrounded the castle. As small snowflakes fell from the sky.

It had been two years since the accident and while Elsa may have left House Fjellet her soul and her one chance at true happiness had been left there frozen in time. As she looked out onto the crowd of people who had gathered to see the new Queen she felt a tinge of happiness fill her heart before she banished it away. She wasn't allowed to feel happiness after what she had done, happiness isn't for murders even Royalty that was what she had told herself every night as she cried herself to sleep after the accident.

Elsa had been summoned from House Fjellet two years ago after her parents death, since the Royal Advisors felt Princess Anna wasn't entirely incapable of handling the duties of Queen. However where they saw a lack of control and maturity Elsa saw endless kindness in her younger sibling. Anna's heart was warm and held unconditional love unlike her elder sibling who was content on living her life cut off from any and all emotions. Anna had tried endlessly to re-connect with Elsa, but after what had happened two years ago Elsa couldn't risk hurting anyone else. She had left her heart frozen along side him, and as far as she was concerned it would stay there till she died.

And as Elsa took her first steps towards managing the very kingdom that for 18 years pretended like she didn't exist, elsewhere a young potential guardian was taking his first steps towards his new found existence.


	2. Chapter 1: Frozen but not Forgotten

Chapter 1 - Frozen but Not Forgotten

North Pole - 2 Years after Accident

"But Clause how can you expect me to just sit by and let the last few weeks of winter go snow free just to make Bunny Boy over there happy."Jack asked in irritated tone as he looked up to the larger than life Guardians.

"Jack we have been over this time and time again, you must let Easter be snow free otherwise he could risk being forgotten." The large man in red replied.

"Don't waste your breathe Clause Mr. Jack Frost here doesn't care about anyone else but himself. The rabbit grumbled as he looked to Jack with a stern look to his face.

"You best be careful Jack if the Man in the Moon or worse Mother Nature finds out what you are doing you will find yourself in a world of hurt." Santa said with a concern look in his eyes.

"Yah whatever you Guardians have it easy you were chosen for your speed and you Santa were chosen for your child like wonder. I on the other hand have no clue who I am or why I was given these powers, the Man in the Moon told me nothing!" Jack shouted as he started to fly away.

"Jack wait!" Santa cried out to him but it was too late Jack was long gone by now, lost in a storm of his own thoughts.

Why can't I remember anything of my past before I woke up on the ice. He thought to himself as he drifting in the cold winter air. He had only been "alive" as he called it for two years everything before that was a blur. Jack had discovered his talent for creating ice and snow while he ran through a small village. And not long after was causing mischief wherever he went, he also discovered very quickly that those around him couldn't see him. It wasn't until he met Santa Claus a year ago that he discovered why and met the remaining members of the Guardians.

"What does that stupid Rabbit know anyway, I am suppose to bring joy and happiness to children and if that mean snow days then that means snow days." Jack whispered to himself as he drifted down to a village.

As he flew around ducking between the low buildings he could see the children around laughing and playing in the freshly fallen snow. A smile came to his face as he began his most important job, creating fun.

* * *

><p>Arendell<p>

"Elsa are you there?" Anna asked timidly, she fearful of disrupting her limited free time.

"Elsa" Anna asked as she knocked again, after a moment of silence she pushed open the door and giggled softly as she saw her older sister asleep at her desk.

She looks normal sleeping like this she thought as she moved to cover the Queen with a blanket knowing her request could wait. As she moved closer she felt the temperature in the room dip quickly, suddenly Elsa whispered in her sleep.

"James No!" Her movement sent the temperature dropping below freezing, which concerned the younger sibling who tried waking the Queen.

"Don't leave me." Elsa screamed as she jumped awake, a startled Anna looked over at her older sisters whose hands were covered in ice, fearful of her safety she backed away giving Elsa the space she needed.

"Elsa are you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

Slowly Elsa calmed her breathing, as her body relaxed the ice slowly melted from her hands and the temperature in the room returned to normal.

"Anna you aren't hurt are you?" Elsa asked.

"No I'm fine I promise, ever since you have moved back into the castle I have been wearing warmer clothes just to be safe." Anna replied warmly and she giggled softly as she pulled the hem of her dress to show the winter long johns underneath.

Hearing her sister breath a heavy sigh of relief Anna asked the question that was now screaming in her mind.

"So who is James?"

Hearing his name made Elsa jumped with fright, she had had two long years to dwell on the accident and was no closer to forgiving herself for what happened. At first she didn't want to tell Anna about it, but after some consideration she realized that maybe telling her the story might help her understand why Elsa felt like a ticking time bomb.

"He was a servant in the house I grew up in, and I loved him deeply. One day while I was practicing my magic he kissed me, surprised I panicked and accidentally froze him under a lake of ice." Saying the words aloud brought long forgotten tears to Elsa's eyes. She looked at Anna who now held a speck of fear in her eyes, now aware of the damage her beloved sister could do.

"You see Anna this is why I push everyone away, I killed the one person who loved me regardless of my powers or station. James loved me for me, and I will spend the rest of my life reliving that awful moment." Elsa shouted as the room grew colder, realizing her reaction she calmed herself before continuing.

"I hate myself for what happened, any moment when I feel even smallest amount of happiness I am suddenly riddled with guilt and I feel the pain of his death all over again.

My dreams at night are never peaceful, and my nightmares leave me screaming in terror. The first year after he died I spent everyday wishing we had both been lost beneath the ice, I kept thinking maybe then the pain and suffering that is eating away at my heart would subside, maybe then I wouldn't feel like a murderer." Elsa words rang through the library as she sighed heavily before returning to her desk. Anna closed her eyes as she felt the tears fall from her face, no wonder she is so distant I would have done the same thing she thought.

"Elsa I can't imagine the pain you are dealing with, but I can tell you that I am here for you any time you need it I am not afraid of your powers like our parents were. I love you remember that the next time you feel like the world is crashing down I will be here for you always." Anna spoke as she wrapped her arms around her sister pulling her towards her and hugging her tightly.

As Elsa breathed in her sister warm scent she smiled softly Anna always smelled like cinnamon and bath soap no matter where she was. It was a calming scent that left her heart feeling slightly lighter.

"Maybe it's time I started forgiving myself for the things I can not change, I really need to learn how to let things go." Elsa spoke aloud as she pulled back from the embrace.

Anna smiled brightly again and swung her arm around Elsa neck startling the young queen as she spoke.

"I think that is a fantastic idea! Now let's go get some lunch I am famished."

Leaving the now warmer room the girls made their way towards the dining hall hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Small village outside of Arendell<p>

As Jack created flurries of ice and snow the small children raced around him unaware of the young mans actions. Chuckling at the tiny giggles and smiles Jack settled on to a branch above the town market watching as the villagers passed him by.

"Did you hear that new Queen of Arendell can control ice?"

Jack moved in closer as he overheard the mention of ice powers, moving in to listen to two older women gossip.

"How could they leave a monster like that in control of the kingdom?"

"I don't know but I heard she didn't even grow up in the castle but was left to live somewhere else, I bet you she was a danger to those around her."

"Well either way it goes this kingdom is doomed, magic only brings trouble mark my words."

Jack's curiosity grew as the conversation continued drifting down towards the ground he began to wonder more and more about this Ice Queen.

I wonder if she really has powers he thought as he moved through the crowd before swinging atop of the closest roof.

"Well it looks like Bunny got his wish, I'll leave Easter alone this year. Winds its off to Arendell." Jack spoke aloud before summoning the northern winds to take to the distance land.


End file.
